There are numerous steps involving significant technical human intervention in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These traits may include, but are not limited to higher seed yield, resistance to diseases and/or insects, tolerance to drought and/or heat, altered milling properties, abiotic stress tolerance, improvements in compositional traits, and better agronomic characteristics.
Processes which lead to the final step of marketing and distribution can take from approximately six to twelve years of significant technical human intervention starting from the time the first cross is made. Therefore, development of new varieties is a time-consuming process that requires precise forward planning, efficient use of resources, and a minimum in changes of direction. Stable, high yielding wheat varieties that are agronomically sound and which maximize the amount of grain produced on the land used are selected and developed to provide superior wheat plant varieties. Significant human intervention is required.
Wheat is grown worldwide and is the most widely adapted cereal. There are five main wheat market classes. They include the four common wheat (Triticum aestivum L.) classes: hard red winter, hard red spring, soft red winter, and white. The fifth class is durum (Triticum turgidum L.). Common wheats are used in a variety of food products such as bread, cookies, cakes, crackers, and noodles. In general the hard wheat classes are milled into flour used for breads and the soft wheat classes are milled into flour used for pastries and crackers. Wheat starch is also used in the paper industries, as laundry starches, and in other products.